User blog:Sonofaherodj/Jadix
"You worship Ilias... But it was SHE who created evil. It was she who created me... And now that you have turned your back on her, the lord of heresy has come to claim your soul..." Jadix is the primary antagonist of Monster Girl Quest: Demon Burst! '''and the supposed son of Ilias. He is very similar to the protagonist '''DJ '''in appearance. However, he is almost completely the opposite personality wise. Known for his cruelty and sadism as well as a nasty streak of sexism, claiming males are far superior to "vile" females. He is the leader of the invading forces of the '''Inferno as well as a group of Angels still loyal to the cause of Ilias. Many believe him to be synonymous with the devil. In the manga, he is the cause of a brand new war, the death of many monsters, humans, angels (and sometimes even his own demons) as well as breaking peace and friendships established by Luka. Biography Jadix is a very mysterious figure, appearing after the cataclysm that opened the portal to the Inferno, seeking out and threatening DJ with death and imprisonment inside the Inferno '''itself. He struck the young prince with his claws, thinking to have killed him, and vanished back to his base of operations, '''Dis which exists on one of the broken fragments of the former continent Ilias. Jadix has a very strange biology, his exterior being described as something similar to the shell of a beetle as well as allowing demonic parasitic bugs to live on and inside ''him. The most repulsive and horrifying of these parasites known as the 'Brain Slugs. Unlike his "mother" Jadix is affiliated with Darkness and a cold, bleak: Ice. He is believed to also be the original father of the Beelzebub race, as he is heavily associated with disgusting insects and the Beelzebubs did originate on earth... As the equivelant of Satan himself, Jadix takes immense pride in squashing out anything that is good in the world, and abusing anyone who followed Ilias and believing their lies, almost as if he is enacting punishment for stupidity. He is especially violent and cruel against females, as he believes they are the origin of all that is purely evil in the world, and the source of all man's temptation and foul motives. He hates them, and will not hesitate to kill any he meets given the chance. A testament to his cruelty stands after obliterating all but a few of the Angels that remained loyal to Ilias stating that 'His circle will be close, so if someone betrays him, he'll know exactly who.' Becoming part of Jadix's inner circle is not pleasant, as it requires one to injest one of the parasitic insects which lives inside his body, and once Jadix has decided to add you to his cause, 'No' is no longer an option. Jadix is so powerful he can go toe-to-toe with almost any opponent on the planet, the only thing he truly fears he says has: "Long since been gone from the universe." And as such, he does whatever he wants. However, despite all his incredible skills and damgerous powers, he is not invicible. For one thing, he requires his mask to breathe outside of the Inferno. If it is knocked free in combat he will immediately cover his face and flee the scene. Jadix's powers are usually used as a last resort, as even though he could easily destroy the entire world himself, that doesn't seem to be his goal. Mentioning his mother in any way will enrage him, making him more clumsy and uncooperative as a general result of his anger. Skills This is a list of skills Jadix displays throughout the Manga: *'''Ryuketsu ki Gyakusatsu - '''A move which literally translates out to: "Bloody Slashing Genocide'" Jadix uses this multiple times throughout the manga, including during his first meeting with D.J. where he uses it to mortally wound him as well as inject the mysterious black energy into his body. When used at it's full power, it was shown to reduce a chimera to (as the name implies) a bloody mess in a matter of seconds. When used on Angels, it has the same effect as Luka's Angel Halo, however, any particles of light left behind after the angel is sealed is immediately devoured by Jadix's immense power. *'Dimension Door - '''A skill frequently emplyed by Jadix, as he uses it to open temporary portals in between the Inferno and the mortal realm. Category:Blog posts